Interviews
Interviews are a way for Kirbamus to judge competers, and rank them in a way appealing to the sponsers. Starting, in Season 2 he added comments to the interviews. Interview score almost never seem to corralate with the actual game results. Season 1 Olimar: 2/10 Interview coming soon Lucas: 4/10 My name is Lucas, I am from Tazmily Village, and I am 13 years old now. I had a lot of familiar problems, so don't ask me about that. Well, I can a lot of things, like drawing, using PSI and stuff. I am very sensitive and timid, but I am determined and strong-willed. And I think that is me! Ganondorf: 7/10 Interview coming soon Sonic: 1.5/10 Interview coming soon Blizzard Man: 6/10 Interview coming soon Young Link: 8/10 Hello, I am Young Link. As of now, I can roll, I am extremely good at dungeon puzzles, I can master any item I find instantly, I am a great archer and a great swordsman. My weaknesses are pretty much anything unless I have a shield. Other things about me are that I have a horse named Epona,I am friends with a fairy named Navi, and I am the Hero of Time.* Toon Link: 6/10 Interview coming soon Professor Layton: 0/10 No Interview Mega Man: 5/10 Hello, everyone, my name is Rock, but many people call me Rockman or Megaman. I was created by Doctor Thomas Light, and was made to fight and defeat Doctor Albert Wily for everlasting peace! I have a younger sister named Roll and an older brother named Protoman, or Blues. I guess my strengths are being physically strong, enough to even hold up the roof of a fortress single-handedly, as well as being incredibly diverse, though for the moment those powers have been stripped from me. My weaknesses are my rather basic strategy and weaponry when stripped to the basics, as well as my lack of speed, especially compared to some others in this fight. I hope to win so I can continue to fight for everlasting peace as the super fighting robot I am. Thank you for your time, and me, my best friends Rush and Beat, as well as my brother and sister hope you all enjoy the watching of this fight! Stickman:'' 0/10 No Interview Wonder Red: 0/10 No Interview Nino: 6.5/10 Hello! I'm Nino! I'm fourteen, can't spell, but I can learn the lay of the land really fast and have it memorized just as quick! My strengths are my magic, but my weakness is decisions, like to save a life. I mostly will seek out the enemy and attack from afar with my magic! I'm also good at lockpicking, seeing through mist, and finding things hidden in sand! Season 2 Neku: 1/10. ''Interview coming soon Kirbamus Comment: You rely too much on your powers. Trevor: 5/10. Basic karate moves Great knowledge of mathematics and biology Don't get tired easy (11 years old) Doesn't have a lot of hunger, already spent one day with only eating breakfast Giant knowledge of anything Pokemon. Kirbamus Comment: Good skills, but not the fighting type. Fox: 7/10. Interview coming soon Kirbamus Comment: Great skills. Jolteon: 8/10. Interview coming soon Kirbamus Comment: Relies on powers, but has great natural abilities to compliment. Hades: 8.5/10. Alright, fool, let's get this over with. I am Hades, lord of the underworld and the most powerful god in existence. I am the main antagonist of the Kid Icarus series, having used Medusa as a pawn for the first game and the first part of Uprising. I reveal myself at the end of Chapter 9, where I rip the oh so annoying credits off the screen after Pitty Pat defeats Medusa, setting up the next part of the game. I appear in all the chapters after that excluding Chapters 11, 13, 18, 21, and 24. I am known for trolling Pitty, Pretty Palutena, and Viridi at every single turn-even when we're allies I take a shot at them! Powers? Abilities? I am a GOD, I can do pratically anything! But if you need to know my ingame abilities Sakurai limited me to, I can fire lasers, summon guns shaped like my face all over my body, turn into a tornado, fly, respawn any body part I loose, kill gods with a single uppercut, and my punches HURT. Not to mention, I can survive my heart exploding, isn't that enough? Kirbamus Comment: Is amazingly strong. A bit cocky. Travis: 9/10. Interview coming soon Kirbamus Comment: Doesn't rely on powers and has extremely good abilities naturally. Jigglypuff: 3/10. Interview coming soon Kirbamus Comment: Like what you can do, tho. King K Rool: 9.5/10. K. Rool is king of the Kremlings. He is master of disguise, can build many massive death traps and weapons, and is a massive powerhouse who can jump extremely high. He is cruel, ruthless, and is willing to eat contestants to keep himself alive. The bite of his jaw is more than 22,000 N. I can easily break bones. Kirbamus Comment: extremely ruthless with very strong abilities.* X: 6/10. Hello,everyone, I'm sending this through my mind so you can actually hear it in English, and not Japanese. My name is Megaman X, I am a reploid that fights with my friend Zero to stop all the Mavericks in the world, which are rogue Reploids who have gone insane. I have a team ow that has grown exponentially to an army, but that is something hard to specify in terms of friends. My strengths are my diversity and speed, as well as my raw power. My weaknesses can be hardto pinpoint, but some say it's that my emotions can really get the better of me sometimes. Thank you for your time, and -plug comes out of head- Sayonara! Kirbamus Comment: Your weakness is pathetic. Star Force: 4/10. Interview coming soon Kirbamus Comment: Relies too much on powers. Meta Knight: 2/10. Interview coming soon Kirbamus Comment: Really? Being fair in a fight? Walhart: 5/10. Interview coming soon Kirbamus Comment: Seems very well trained, but relies a bit too much on powers. Pascal: 4.5/10. Sorry I'm late! It's me, Pascal! I'm very smart and find things out REALLLY quick! And these pretty much sum up my abilities. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SnOca04YUyc And these two, which weren't shown in that one: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ONZg2LF8D0E http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZM9vBZQSRZw Kirbamus Comment: Decent. Season 3 Billy Hatcher: 3/10. Interview coming soon Kirbamus Comment: Eggs? Really? Roy: 5/10. Interview coming soon Kirbamus Comment: Good skills, and not a lot of weaknesses. Zant: 8/10. Interview coming soon Kirbamus Comment: Good survival skills. Link: -102893745/10. Link is a good hero that is very strong and uses sword and arrow. He doesn't like pigs. He has a son called Toon link and a lot of games like twilight sword and Skyward Princess. Kirbamus Comment: Besides the fact you barely listed anything, you called Toon Link your son. What?Toon Link is not your son. Hero's Shade: 8.5/10.The Hero's Shade is the manifestation of the Hero of Time's regrets.He is the greatest swordsman of his land, and has the ability to bring people to the Ghostly Ether, and he can transform into a golden wolf. Being undead he has no need for food,drink,shelter,or sleep. Kirbamus Comment: AMAZING survival skills.* Tails: 6/10. Interview coming soon ''Kirbamus Comment: Good natural abilities and brains. Poo: 7.5/10. Bio: I am the Crown Prince of Dalaam, I have undergone strict martial arts training. I usually use physical strength as mine primary weapon, along with many powerful PSI spells.I also have a noticeable resistance to Fire And Cold. Poo I have a mirror ability, what makes me be able to copy all the moves of my adversary. Powers: I have a wide variety of offensive and defensive PSI, along with being decent at attack and defense. I have a weapon exclusive to mine use, the Sword of Kings. Abilities: Immunity to Temperatures. I never loose patience. I have a lot of PSI moves and enormous fighting skills Weaknesses: I am probably too loyal to my friends, and if I end up being forced to fight one, I would give up of my life in flavor of hims. Kirbamus Comment: Great survival skills, and you used flattery. Amazing mix. Dracula: 7/10. ''Interview coming soon Kirbamus Comment: Great survival skills and abilities. Broly: 7.5/10.My name is Broly, and I am the Legendary Super Saiyan 3! I was born the same day as KAKAROT! (also known as...Goku), where his persistent crying got the better of me in our birthplace, causing me to cry and get stabbed through the stomach as punishment from my father. Before Planet Vegeta was destroyed, me and Paragus were already far away from the planet, doing many different missions and sometimes doing our own things. Of course, the second my LSSJ form was discovered, father placed inhibitors to keep me from transforming, but in the end they failed. My strengths include my surprising speed for my size, my incredible strength, my ability to shoot projectiles and seemingly being able to constantly increase my power, though your bracelets prevent me from doing so. My weakness is the scar from when I was stabbed as a baby. It has been the only reason I have lost, getting a hard punch there can easily knock the wind out of me. However, even with this weakness, I still know that I will be the winner. -snickers- Kirbamus Comment: Great abilities, but that weakness will be the end of you. N: 5/10. Interview coming soon ''Kirbamus Comment: N/A Vanitas: Unrated interview. I am Vanitas. I can create a temporary dummy to give me enough time to strike from the back, create a fireball that splits into five others, dive into the ground and strike from below, ride a storm of Keyblades, and summon Unversed. The Unversed feed off of negativity, and every time they are defeated, that negativity flows right back into me, so I can send them out again.. Kirbamus Comment: N/A Lord Commander Darkben: 0/10. No interview. Kirbamus Comment: N/A Season 4 Bomberman: 5/10. ''Interview coming soon ''Kirbamus Comment: Would be a 7/10, but dat weakness... Pikachu: 5/10. Pika! (Hello, my name is Pikachu, from the Pokemon World. I am number 25 in the Pokedex, and the most popular Pokemon of all time. I am specifically Red's Pikachu, which means I'm super strong in general with this! -shows Light Orb- though, I guess I don't get to use it! -puts Light Orb in box-. Anyways, I am an Electric type, meaning my strengths are against Water and Flying, but am weak to Ground. I can somewhat stand up to other Electric, Dragon and Grass, but will probably lose because of my weak defense. I have much speed and special attack, which will only increase if I am shot with electricity, as per my ability Lightningrod. I guess I am what you call a Glass Cannon. Thanks for your time, and I hope you all at home enjoy!) Pika! -waves goodbye- '' ''Kirbamus Comment: Moderate. Kirby, 4.5/10. Kirbamus Comment: Weakness WILL kill you. MInish Cap Link: 6.5/10. ''Interview coming soon ''Kirbamus Comment: Good skills to survive. Male WFT: 7.5/10. ''Interview coming soon ''Kirbamus Comment: Overall good abilities and form. Phoenix Wright: 8/10. ''Interview coming soon ''Kirbamus Comment: Great abilities and skills. Gardevoir: 7/10.Bio: Gardevoir is a white bipedal Pokemon with the lower part of the body resembling a ballroom gown with a green underside. Gardevoir can sense when its Trainer is in danger, and will use its psychic power to distort dimensions and create a small black hole to protect its Trainer. It will even give up its life to protect its Trainer. It can use its powers to see the future. Since it supports itself with its psychic powers, it does not feel the pull of gravity. It is known to inhabit urban areas. Has high special defense and attack. Abilities: Passes on Status Problems/Telephaty Weak to poison, steel and ghost. Strong against Fighting, Dragon and Dark Always protect its master, no matter at what cost. Kirbamus Comment: Good abilities, but also nasty weaknesses. Magnus: 8.5/10. ''Interview coming soon ''Kirbamus Comment: Very good overall.* Ninten: 8.5/10. Uh, hey, Ninten here. Not mcuh to say, honestly-I'm just the kid who looks like Ness and defeated Giygas the first time around, though he was called 'Giegue' and looked much less...disturbing, when I fought him. Powers? Well, theres obviously my PSi, but thats gone now. I suppose you could say I have some sort of effect on items considering i doubt people usually get healed by eating a burger...but that's besides the point. I'm also pretty good with a baseball bat. Weaknesses? Just one-I have asthma. Any gasses? Asthma attack.Kirbamus Comment: That strength will save your life.* Kotake: 0/10. No interview. Kirbamus Comment: N/A Koume: 0/10. No interview. Kirbamus Comment: N/A Fawful: 0/10. No interview. Kirbamus Comment: N/A Kirby: 0/10. No interview. Kirbamus Comment: N/A Chef: 0/10. No interview. Kirbamus Comment: N/A Uxie: 0/10. No interview. Kirbamus Comment: N/A Season 5** Ephriam: 2/10. ''Interview coming soon ''Kirbamus Comment: N/A Bobbery: 8/10. ''K: I don't have a lot of time. Say me your bio. B: Well, my name is Bobbery. I am a bob-omb, but a very special one: I am a captain! I travel within the seas, singing with the met K: Say your abilities and weaknesses. B: Well, I have a very special affinity with water. Water is my home! I also have lots of knowledge and don't have to eat a lot. Maybe my weakness is that I can't handle death or that when I die or get hurt with fire I explode, causing a lethal, 2 meters range explosion. K: Powers? B: I can use all types of weapons. Kirbamus Comment: N/A* Bass: 7.5/10. I am Bass, the most powerful robot to ever live! I was created by that old man Wily to defeat that stupid Mega Man, but he kept getting lucky and beat me every time...! Eventually, I realised Wily was a fool and left him, and had a part in taking down his pathetic Roboenza virus. Since Mega Man couldn't survive these games, I am here to prove I can succeed where he failed and prove I am the most powerful! Powers and abilities? I am run by Bassnium, the most powerful energy source in the world, and am the only robot to have it! My buster used to be just a carbon copy of Mega Man's, but I had it modified to have aiming and rapid fire. I can also dash-an ability only Wily's little girl-bot that's supposed to replace me shares. I also double jump and have my wolf, Treble, who not only functions as a jet like Mega Man's dog, but can fire energy shots and merge with me to become the mighty Super Bass-which has flying, triple shots, charge shots, and rocket punches. Also, I'm a robot-sure I'm human-like enough to need to eat and drink, but don't expect me to be affected by poison or puny things like that. Weaknesses?...eh, I guess my modified buster stops me from using Charge Shots without Treble, and I can't move while shooting anymore, but that is nothing!...oh, and Proto Man, the moron he is, says I always loose because I have nothing to fight for. But he's an idiot. Kirbamus Comment: N/A Sora: 7.5/10. Interview coming soon ''Kirbamus Comment: N/A Snake: 4/10. ''Interview coming soon ''Kirbamus Comment: N/A Shadow: 3.5/10. ''Interview coming soon ''Kirbamus Comment: N/A Veran: 6.5/10. Veran is a embodiment of the flame of sorrow. As such she can throw magic orbs that cause damage and make the opponent sorrowful. She is extremely resilient to damage, and need no food or drink as she lives off the sorrows of others. If she dies, the flame of sorrow will be lit, it will burn at her spot of death forever, burning through anything thrown in, and if you feel the heat you become sad. The flame is also one of the three flames needed to resurrect Ganon. ''Kirbamus Comment: N/A Shio: 7/10. ''(As Shio cannot speak fluent sentences, I'll say it. Shio's arm can transform into a blade-ish weapon and then into a weapon called a God Eater. She is a scavenger as well, she feeds off of the remains of dead beings (she is a type of monster known as an aragami) and is extraordinarily good at hiding. She also does not like light.) ''Kirbamus Comment: N/A Wario: 0/10. No interview. Kirbamus Comment: N/A Villager: 0/10. No interview. Kirbamus Comment: N/A General Onix: 0/10. No interview. Kirbamus Comment: N/A Lea: 0/10. No interview. Kirbamus Comment: N/A Qwilfish: 0/10. No interview. Kirbamus Comment: N/A Red: -0/10. Was eliminated before interviews. Kirbamus Comment: N/A * Winner of the interviews, ** There were no Kirbamus comments in season 5. Category:Games